


Earth Angel

by morgellons



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Destroy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, I’m gonna save the geth and EDI because I love them, Literal Sleeping Together, Paragon Shepard, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgellons/pseuds/morgellons
Summary: Earth angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?





	Earth Angel

Jane’s eyes fluttered open, her surroundings blurred and indistinguishable. This newfound consciousness was met with searing pain all through her limbs and pricking over the surface of her skin. She grunted with an attempt to shift her dizzyingly weak body in the springy, standard-grade hospital bed. Jane’s hand shot to her side, which seemed to grow hot and ache with even the smallest movement.

She felt a hand gently pull her back to her previous reclined position— perhaps the most comfortable possible that the flimsy mattress would allow. The thin blanket was pulled over her limp figure once more. “Please try to rest, my dear,” said a familiar, raspy voice.

“Garrus,” Jane croaked breathlessly, her arm reaching out without aim in hopes that it was real. Alas, it fell the air, not colliding with anything solid other than the cotton sheets.

“I’m right here,” he whispered, placing his hand over her much smaller one and lacing their fingers together. Garrus nealt beside the tiny bed, leaning in so Shepard could see him. When she did, her grip tightened. “Where are we?”

“Huerta Memorial Hospital. It was one of the places on the Citadel spared by the Crucible. Still the best functioning hospital in the galaxy.”

Jane shut her eyes. She inhaled deeply, turning to rest her cheek upon the pillow. “I can’t believe I’m actually here,” she choked, her eyebrows knitting together. “Alive.”

“You know I would’ve have never stopped searching,” Garrus said, carefully wiping away the droplets which began to dampen her cheeks. But doing this only made her heart clench further. The breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip, in hope she wouldn’t cry more in front of him. She knew it was silly, she knew she shouldn’t be embarrassed to show her pain to Garrus, but she couldn’t help that. It hurt to let him know she was hurt.

Garrus nuzzled her softly, bringing his mouth close to her ear. Jane’s lovely copper hair tickled his nose. It reminded him of when they’d lay together aboard the Normandy. He’d rest his chin just above her. The position was only natural due to his height and the size of Jane’s bed. He grew to enjoy it quickly.

“I refused to believe you were gone. Not my Shepard,” he continued. “I was already convinced you were damn near impossible to kill even before the SR-1 crashed. Harbinger’s got nothing on you.”

She nearly laughed though her tears, and dragged her free hand to rest atop Garrus’s forearm. They stayed like this for a while, his face beside hers, her eyes closed, and their fingers intertwined. Jane’s breathing became even once again, though still tiresome. She was full of questions, but still so tired. She would have to ask them as her recovery progressed. And Garrus would be happy to oblige. He too had so much to say— so many things to tell her. He knew he would need to wait. Jane needed to rest. It would only overwhelm her if he were to try now.

“Garrus?”

“That’s me,” he muffled into her pillow.

“Lay with me. Please.”

He nodded, pulling away from her slowly and shuffling to the opposite side of the bed. It was terribly small— barely large enough for two regular-sized humans. At least the hospital had provided her with the largest available bed. Garrus guesses it was made for Krogans or some other race considerably larger than humans. Regardless, Commander Shepard was surely deserving of it.

Jane felt the bed sink beside her. She smiled as an arm snaked gently around her waist and soft breaths began to brush strands of frizzled hair into her eyes. “That tickles,” she groaned, and blew them away.

“Sorry.”

She could feel the rumble in his voice beside her. On a Turian like Saren Arterius or Nihlus Kryik, the rumble was intimidating, like a growl of some kind. But on Garrus, it was always so soothing. She loved to hear him speak. She loved him.

Garrus had waited so long for this day. Each passing day was a gamble with fate as the doctors did everything and anything they could to revive her. Jane was in a comatose state until only recently, but that didn’t keep him from coming in for her. He would sit beside the bed as he was before, talking to her even though she wouldn’t hear him, telling her about all the mundane things from his day. He hoped that she would wake to his voice, and she did.

He reminisced of their time on the Normandy and living on the edge, never knowing if they’d see the next day or not. It was terrifying really, but there was thrill to it too, exhilaration. The right conditions to fall in love, despite the seemingly endless despair. And Garrus did fall, fast and hard. He was lucky enough to capture the commander’s interest, and soon enough a supposed measly fling became an affair. The rest was history— each moment spent together, times of comfort and times of passion. All for which he was infinitely grateful. There wasn’t a minute that he spent in her presence which he regretted.

He remembered a particular time, hoping that moment— laying together with only the light of the fishtank illuminating the dark quarters— would last forever. It was before they would go out into the unknown, passing through the ominous Omega 4 Relay. Jane was fast asleep while he prayed for the best, for everything to come through in the end. Everything did.

“I love you, Jane Shepard,” Garrus whispered to her. He was the one to say it first this time. Jane had been the one to profess her love in what was once presumed to be her final moments. Now it was his turn.

But she was already sleeping once again. Humans always slept so much. He’d have to tell her again another time. Garrus knew now that there would be plenty of times to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn’t be writing a new long-term, but here I am! I was going to make more oneshots at first, but hell, I’ll just do a whole fic. My oneshot, [Quiescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803730), goes with this too, so I suggest you also read that!


End file.
